The invention relates to a guide for drawers, cutting boards and other such retractable furniture parts, having a guide rail which can be fastened to a cabinet wall, and a running rail which can be fastened to the retractable furniture part and is mounted for movement along the guide rail with the interposition of rolling bearings held in a cage. The running rail is a hollow rail that is open on one side in a slot running in the direction of movement and has rolling-bearing tracks disposed in a triangle with one another in cross section through their longitudinal central axes, one of the tracks being provided opposite the slot and the other two tracks being provided on opposite sides laterally of the slot, and the guide rail being provided on its end reaching through the slot into the interior of the running rail with three tracks which confront the tracks of the running rail in the same arrangement.
Such drawer guides provided with balls as the rolling bearings are known (DE-OS No. 31 27 701). Such ball-bearing drawer guides have proven to be basically functional, but their use on drawers of great weight or intended for heavy loads can be critical.
The invention is addressed to the problem of improving the known drawer guides such that, without substantial enlargement of their dimensions or increasing the number of rolling bodies, they will be usable even for heavily loaded cabinet drawers.